Bloody Mary
by hikarinyx
Summary: Celty Andrea Sturn has a twisted mind set. She loves the feeling of seeing people experiencing fear. As she thinks of plans to scare her friends, she heard of a certain ghost story about Bloody Mary. As Celty goes back to camp with this new exciting knowledge, she gathered a group of demigods that will attempt to summon the one and only Bloody Mary.


In England there lives a woman of seven and twenty. Like all of the other girls she too is married, a son is also part of her fruitful family. Her mother who is now living in the safeness of the country side gave her the name Mary. Mary is a very beautiful woman, admired by many men even though she is already taken. Her son's intelligence is admired by those who are around him, and her husband one of the known counts in the country.

On the third of the hot sizzling August, Mary was invited by her mother to dinner. She left her only son in the care of one of the housemaids and make sure that her husband is well before he went to his usual work. Mary returned to her house on that same evening, it was past midnight when she arrived. The house was dark, as Mary stood at the front of the house she immediately felt something wrong. The frog that constantly roams their house during the night was nowhere to be seen. There was no animal to be seen, the house was silent and still. The flies themselves were afraid to flap their wings and fly around. There was certainly something wrong.

Mary' s first thought was to find her son. She entered the house worried about her son's condition. the moment she opened the door she found a maid lying on the floor her clothes ripped apart by a sharp object, Mary's first guess was it was a knife that slash through her clothes and stab her countless times. Mary became more and more worried about her son. She ran towards the room that was owned by her son, she pushes herself even though she wanted to vomit as she pass corpse after corpse lying on the floor. _Where are you my son? What had happen to you when I was gone?_ Mary kept on asking herself the same question again and again. It was only the hope of her son being alive that keep Mary focused on the job at hand.

Mary found her son when she finally reached the private room of her husband. At first she was against peeking inside the room, because of a promise she made to her husband. It was part of the rules that has to be followed inside the house, and to break that rule is the same as betraying the family.

Slowly, Mary began to open the door, she peek inside. She saw blood all over the floor but that did not stop her from entering the room.

"MAMA!" She heard her son cry, Mary's face began to lit up but the scream of the child did not last long. In front of the caring, loving mother her child was killed, his head was separated from his body. Her memory captured the rolling down of her son's head on the floor. Mary had wanted to cry, to scream her son's name but her vocal chords seemed to be not working.

Finally having the courage to look up, Mary came face to face with the killer. She was shocked to see that it was her own husband. Tears began to fell down from her cheeks as she realizes the truth. She finally understood why her husband killed everyone in the house. It was all because of her. She was the reason why everything happened. "I married a madman," Mary whispered to herself.

"My father warned me about your queer family. He told me that there was no man that was courting your mother before she got pregnant, yet you were born. How did a woman gave birth to a child without a father. I did not listen, for I know that you love me and my heart feels the same as yours do. I now came to regret that decision, for you used me to give birth to your son. I saw it with my own two eyes, our son is just like you. He is a monster and monsters deserve to die." Slowly her husband walked towards her, an ax on his right hand. Mary slowly back away and head for the door, but before she reach the knob of the door her husband was already aiming for her head. "I don't want to die!" Mary cried as loud as she could. The necklace that she was wearing glowed with red light, slowly the necklace floats and turned into a sword, startling her husband. Seeing the opportunity Mary griped the sword and stabs her husband's heart.


End file.
